I won't say adieu
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Dreams are such mysterious things, sometimes you know they are stupid and fake. But for Matt, one was so realistic, it was scaring him. He just doesn't want Mello to leave him... warnings: Matt&Mello, character death, dark fluff, the usual...


AN: I listened to 'I won't say adieu' by 'Interia Kiss', when I was writing this, so if you want... Listen to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners.

They say people dream about things that are on their mind a lot. Matt had no reason to say it wasn't true. When he first arrived in Wammy's he often dreamed about the family he never had. Those horrible things weren't dreams anymore, they were nightmares.

When learning all about detective work and the competition in Wammy's, he often dreamed about being L's successor. In the back of his mind, it seemed like he wanted to be the best detective in the world. He was put together in a room with Mello, and he started playing more games. So of course he dreamed about his games. Yet one night he had the strangest dream. He was stuck in a game. It was an adventure game, and he needed to cross one land to get to the boss level, the _chocolate land_. There were chocolate fountains and waterfalls everywhere, and also floating Mello heads who attacked him. When he finally past the land, he ended up in a toy world. And Near was the boss there. When Matt told Mello about this strange dream, he just called Matt an idiot.

The most of the time Matt had no dreams at night, he just couldn't remember them. There was one night when he was in Wammy's, where his dream was so realistic, he thought it was real.

A house, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was burning to the ground. Matt looked down at himself, he was only a ghost. He knew Mello was in there somewhere. Tears streamed down Matt's pale face. He ran inside, however it felt like ages until he got there. "Mello, Mello!" Matt was screaming now. Even though the flames didn't hurt him, the smoke did. "Mello! Don't leave me here!" His voice rasped, the smoke hitting his lungs. He suddenly saw a white shadow next to him. He thought it was Mello, but it was a woman. She had short black hair and had only a robe on. "Who are you?" Matt was tired and frustrated. The woman looked terrified at him, tears in her eyes. She disappeared, muttering to herself. "It's not my fault, it isn't. I was ordered to do this. I had to burn the house, ...burn the note."

Matt was so very tired, he wanted to lay down and sleep. But he had to find Mello, he had to. He saw a truck standing inside the remaining part of the house. "Mello!" Matt, with little strength left, pushed a few fallen wooden balks away. He saw Mello inside the truck. He died, a scar could be seen on the left side of Mello's face. "Mello..." Matt muttered and closed his eyes. He climbed next to Mello and put his arms around Mello's cold body. The coldness numbed the pain Matt felt and with his last breath he rasped.

"Why did you have to leave me here alone? Mello? I'm afraid."

Matt closed his eyes once again and laid next to Mello, ice cold in the suffocating heat. Matt felt a push on his shoulder, yet he didn't want to feel anything now. He was turned around, yet he didn't want to open his eyes. "Let me go." He mouthed, he could speak no more.

"Matt! Wake up!" Matt opened his eyes wide and stared into icy-blue ones. Matt didn't do anything but stare at Mello. "Are you okay Matt?" Mello asked worried. "Why are you crying?" Still no answer, until. "Y-you ar-... aren't dead." Mello raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, I'm not going to die that easily." Mello joked, but he became very serious when Matt didn't stop crying.

Mello didn't really know what he had to do with Matt, since the boy was still crying. "Listen,... You don't have to worry about... _that_ now." Matt looked down, sobbing quietly. Mello inwardly sighed, how was he going to fix this? "Matt," He started, Matt looked up a bit confused.

"Come here." Mello came closer and sat directly in front of Matt. He held his arms open for Matt. And Matt laid his head on Mello's shoulder as he closed his arms around Matt. Matt's sobbing stopped after a while. He looked up with a small smile and said. "You know Mello, you're actually very sweet." Mello playfully glared at him and threatened. "If you tell anyone, you're going down." Matt chuckled and smiled at him. "I won't, if you promise me something." Now Mello was interested and he muttered "Go on."

"Promise me you won't leave me." Matt said desperately. Mello looked past Matt outside. "I'll promise I won't leave you." Matt was satisfied with the answer and completely leaned into Mello. _'Yet' _Mello added under his breath.

Matt was crying yet again. "You filthy liar, Mello!" He screamed and accidentally hit the table. He cursed and dropped the note he found this morning in the place where Mello slept next to him last night.

_I don't know how I'm going to spend my life without you,_

_So I won't say goodbye for forever_

_Remember what I said yesterday_

_I promised I won't leave you_

_And I won't if you'll keep me in your heart_

_... I love you, Matt_

_Goodbye for now_

_Mello_

"Damn it, Mello... I love you too. Couldn't you say it to my face?"

AN: Hola, I'm back from Denmark. I have a lot to say in this AN so please read if you have the time. I went to Copenhagen with my family. I have a cat, she's my living death note reference since her name is Kira. But she's crazy, she's a little kitten and she wants to jump on everything and play. I'm planning on writing a story that is totally my own and not a fanfiction, so does anyone know a site where I could post it on, tell me with a pm or review. I will probably post the summary on my profile so check it out if you want. It's going to be a BL story.

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


End file.
